


and i'm back with the madness

by snuggyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, idek man, random stuff, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggyu/pseuds/snuggyu
Summary: Just a collection of old drabbles I found on my folders





	1. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the worst thing I can say?

“This is ridiculous!” Sunggyu stated angrily as he paced at the small free-of-furniture space in the room.

Woohyun could only sigh, waiting for the older to calm down.

“Why did you agree to this? I know it’s not what you wanted” Sunggyu finally sat down next to him on the bed, head hanging low.

“It’s not like I had that much of a choice” He replied bitterly. The leader only snorted.

“That’s bullshit” It sounded more tired then threatening “You have word in this”

The younger ran his hand through his already messy hair. “The boss said we needed this”

“But you always wanted a solo” Sunggyu said quietly, his voice getting smaller now that he wasn’t so worked up.

Woohyun tentatively placed his hand above the one Sunggyu had holding his knee. The other didn’t back away, instead turning his palm and interlacing their fingers.

Sunggyu’s voice was so tiny when he said the next thing that Woohyun thought he haven’t even said anything.

“It could be us”

The hold on Sunggyu’s hand tightened and Woohyun couldn’t help but let a small sound from his throat that sounded a lot like a wounded animal. 

“I’m sorry” Sunggyu whispered, pulling the younger closer.

“Me too”


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joke me something awful just like kisses on the neck of ‘best friends’

Woohyun found himself lying on his bed after another busy day. He was almost dozing off when he heard his room’s door opening and closing slowly. Moving the forearm that was in front of his eyes, he looked up to see who was there at such hour.

Sunggyu stood there for a while with a small smile on his lips. “Did I wake you up?” Woohyun just shook his head while rubbing his tired eyes.

As the leader approached the bed, Woohyun moved to the side to make some room for Sunggyu. “Something happened?”

“No” He replied still smiling, “It’s been a while since we slept on the same room. I miss the talks” Woohyun lied on his side to look at Sunggyu as he made himself comfortable on the main vocalist’s bed. 

“I’m tired, hyung” Woohyun whined, “Let’s just sleep for now”

The only answer he got was a chuckle and an arm around his waist. Woohyun had almost forgot how cuddly Sunggyu could be when he was tired and sleepy. And he thought he was going to have a peaceful night.

Pulling himself closer, Sunggyu burried his head on the crook of Woohyun’s neck and tightened the hold on his waist. The older sighed contentedly with the familiarity of it all.

“Such a baby” Woohyun said softly as his fingers worked on the older’s caramel hair.

“I’m a baby for missing my best friend?” Sunggyu reply was muffled by where his face was, the hot breathe making Woohyun shiver lightly.

Fuck his life and his ‘best friend’. If Sunggyu knew just how much the title affected Woohyun. He wanted so much more from the older man, and it only got worse when Sunggyu decided to completly invade the other’s space with his cuddliness.

He wanted to cry when he felt something soft and warm touch his neck various times. Fuck Sunggyu and his pretty lips. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Woohyun tried - stress on tried - to sound normal, but his voice sounded strained. If Sunggyu noticed it, he acted like he didn’t.

“Nothing” He said after placing another kiss on Woohyun’s neck. “Let’s sleep.”

In a few minutes - that seemed like hours for Woohyun - he felt the older’s breath getting even as he fell asleep. Woohyun sighed and finally hugged Sunggyu back, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

And so he too fell asleep with his best friend on his arms.


	3. #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Sunggyu

Dongwoo’s loud laugh broke through the dorm. “Hyung, you have to see this.”

In a few moments, all the members where on the living room surrounding Dongwoo on his laptop. Soon the ones closer - Sungyeol and Hoya - started laughing with Dongwoo, looking back from the computer’s screen to Sunggyu.

Sungjong just stared at them with a questioning face, motioning for Dongwoo to move the laptop so they could take a look at it too. They quickly ran their eyes on the letters presented there: “Major companies 'Princesses' : Woollim (Sunggyu)”.

The rest of the members, except for Sunggyu, joined the laughing and soon the room was filled with jokes thrown at him.

“So that’s why you have a dress on your closet” Hoya started.

“Hyung would totally be the sleeping beauty” Sungyeol said.

“Or he could be Cinderella so we can order him around” It was Sungjong’s time. 

Sunggyu only glared at each one of them after their really unfunny attempts of jokes. 

“You guys suck” He said, turning to go back to his room but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. It was Woohyun.

The main vocalist turned his head toward the other members. “It’s time for our princess’ beauty sleep” and with a quick move Sunggyu was on his arms, bridal style.

“Yah Nam Woohyun, put me down” the leader tried to wiggle out of Woohyun’s arms, but the other just held him tighter and began to walk them to his room.

“Whoa, hyung found his prince charming” was the last thing Sunggyu heard from Dongwoo before the door for Woohyun’s room was closed behind them. 

He couldn’t help but laugh against Woohyun’s firm chest after he was away from the kids’ mocking eyes.


End file.
